My only one
by FireFire
Summary: Oneshot!Natsuki hurt Shizuru and apologizes in her own way. Read to find out! P.s: did anyone notice that there's a My-Hime instead on Mai-Hime?


Hey people! here's a oneshot. The idea just popped in my mind while listening to one of my favorite bands, Plain white T's soo... the song is from them, it's really a good one, if you have time listen to it.

I apologize beforehand if I have any grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own mai-hime, nor the song I've used.

* * *

**My only one**

Shizuru was lying on her bed looking at the blank ceiling, something that was very unusual of her. One would ask why she was doing this, the reason is very simple, she was thinking of a certain blunette and a conversation they had had not long ago.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting under a tree, near the garden where they had met. Shizuru had brought Natsuki lunch. Since she had a free period after her lunch hour at the university she thought it would be a great idea to go and meet her blunette friend. They had been eating silently for a while when Shizuru decided to break the silence "Ne Natsuki…do you believe in love at first sight?" the green eye girl stopped eating her mayo sandwich and looked seriously at Shizuru._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Nothing special, I'm just curious"_

"_Well, in that case…mmm, no, not really, what about you?" Natsuki asked._

"_I think you know Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said with a teasing smile, obviously our green eye friend blushed. They fell silent again, it wasn't an unpleasant one since both of them were deep in thought, again Shizuru interrupted the silence "What about meant to be?"_

"_What do you mean?" Natsuki asked with a puzzled look._

"_I'm asking if you believe that some people are destined to belong to each other or that love lasts forever and there's only one person you want"_

"_I don't think love lasts forever, people are too, mmm I don't know how to explain it, maybe selfish? I'm not sure if that's the word" On that moment Shizuru could swear she had heard her heart breaking, it was true Natsuki had told her she couldn't love her back but she still hoped she could make her change her mind. Apparently she had let slip her feelings because Natsuki asked if she was ok, she quickly covered it, got up and said she had something important to do and that she would call Natsuki later, with that she left a very puzzled blunette sitting with half a sandwich._

_End of flashback_

Actually it was a lie, after that episode Shizuru stopped calling Natsuki or answering her calls, she had entered in a depression, it wasn't good but definitely it was much better than going killing people. She was still pondering these thoughts when someone knocked loudly the door, Shizuru groaned and tried to pretend she wasn't there but… "Hey bubuzuke I know you are there, come out!" Shizuru groaned again but stood up and headed towards the door, she opened it to find on the other side her 'rival' Haruka Suzushiro.

"Hello Suzushiro-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Get changed bubuzuke, we are going to the festival"

"I don't want to"

"Come on!... the delinquent isn't going to be there, I asked Yukino" Haruka had found out about the conversation. After Shizuru had spent two whole days in zombie mode Haruka had confronted her and made the brunette tell her what was wrong, Shizuru was not given an option so in the end she had to tell the blonde what had happened. "How do you know?"

"Yukino told me that the rebel's band isn't going to play, and she doesn't like this things so there's no reason for her to be there" It was true, if her band wasn't going to play then there was no reason for Natsuki to be there. Yes, Natsuki had formed a band, after the end of the carnival Natsuki was completely bored, with nothing to investigate about her mother and no orphans to fight with, she had nothing to do, so she decided to form a band. It was a surprise to everyone when she proposed the idea and what was even more surprising was that she knew how to play the guitar and sing, apparently she had faked her bad singing in the karaoke parties hoping that Mai would let her go. "Well…?" Haruka asked, that brought Shizuru back to reality and she quickly made her decision, the possibilities of Natsuki being in a festival were minimum and she needed to go out.

"Ok I'm coming, give me a few minutes, I've only got to change"

"I'll be waiting in the limo"

After fifteen minutes Shizuru was completely changed, she was wearing a long skirt with black boots, a purple shirt and a jacket that matched her skirt, which was light brown. She applied some lipstick and finally went out of her house. She entered Haruka's car and headed towards Fuuka high school.

Once there Shizuru was enjoying herself and was able to forget Natsuki for some time. She met with Reito who had come for a reason he would not tell and with Yukino, who was called from time to time to solve some problems. She tried everything, she went to food stands, game stands and even a house of horror. Near the sunset her three friends dragged her to the stage that had been built especially for the carnival claiming that there was a very good magic demonstration they wanted to see. If Shizuru were being her usual self she would have immediately understood that they were tricking her, but as I mentioned earlier, she wasn't, so she just complied.

When a fairly amount of people had gathered Mai appeared on the scenario and began talking "Everyone today we'll have the presentation of a very well known band here in Fuuka, with you… the Blue spiders!" in that moment Shizuru wanted to turn around and leave but her three friends prevented her from doing that.

Suddenly the stage was covered with smoke and when it dissolved four figures could be seen. At the back of the stage Mikoto was on the drums, dressed in a brown short and white T-shirt in that moment Shizuru understood why Reito was there.

On the right side was Nao holding her guitar with a design of a spider, dressed in a very short pink skirt and a black 'V' neck shirt.

On the left was Tate with his bass, dressed with a blue jean and a white polo shirt that had the name of the band.

Finally on the centre was Natsuki with her blue guitar and a microphone in front of her, wearing a black jean with a green short-sleeve hoddie. The blunette cleared her throat and began speaking "Well, today we have a new song for you, it's specially dedicated to my most important person" at that the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow, Natsuki waited until the crowd calmed down and continued talking "I must say I knew a certain somebody was my most important person but I didn't realized until what extent until I messed up and she stopped calling me, so people here is my advice, don't let the people you love get hurt because of you and just so you know, it's true that you only realize what you had until you loose it" Everyone cheered in agreement and Shizuru was completely shocked, she couldn't move, was Natsuki referring to her? Or it was some kind of joke? She was interrupted by the sound of the drums and the bass. Then the guitars started playing and finally Natsuki's husky voice could be heard.

**Oh please don't go, I need you**

**I'll please you, not mislead you**

**If you would be my only one****.**

The crowd went wild, everyone was enjoying the music and moving with the beat of it. Shizuru was too concentrated on watching Natsuki. The blunette was swiftly moving her fingers playing perfectly her part.

**Together we move slowly**

**I'll never leave you lonely**

**If you would be my only one. **

After that verse was finished Nao quickly approached Natsuki and they started singing together the chorus. Some shouts of both, woman and men could be heard.

**If you believe**

**We were meant to be**

**Why did you leave me alone.**

Nao went back to her place, while playing her part that was in tune with the drums and Natsuki's only voice could be heard again.

**What happened to forever?**

**I'll try to make things better**

**If you would be my only one.**

Now it was Tate's turn to approach and sing with Natsuki. A couple of girls started squealing, probably Tate's little group of fans.

**Now six days since we've spoken**

**I'll fix you when you're broken**

**If you would be my only one. **

Finally the three of them started singing the chorus…

**If you believe**

**We were meant to be**

**Why did you leave me alone?**

They repeated the same verse one more time until suddenly Natsuki's eyes focused only on Shizuru's crimson ones and she was left to sing alone again.

**If you love me too**

**Can I call you**

**My only one?**

Natsuki winked at her… yes winked! Shizuru was melting on the spot and it was becoming very difficult to stay standing.

**If you say no**

**I won't let go**

**My only one.**

That was it, Shizuru almost fell if it wasn't for Reito who was quick enough to catch her. Natsuki shot him a grateful look and proceed with the two final verses which were the same accompanied by Nao and Tate who had their own microphones

**If you believe**

**We were meant to be**

**Why did you leave me alone.**

Finally the song was over. For the billionth time that day the crowd went completely wild cheering and shouting the names of the band members, mainly Natsuki's. She smiled and waved waiting for them to calm down. Finally after five complete minutes the crowd went silent waiting patiently for Natsuki's words.

"Well, the song was called my only one! If you want a copy of It you can ask Tokiha Mai, she'll burn you a CD with it, finally on the drums we had Minagi Mikoto!..." the crowd again went wild clapping and shouting Mikoto's name, the little girl did a very short solo, stood up and bowed

"… on the bass Tate Yuuichi!" The named boy did a short solo too and bowed waving towards Mai, Shiho's shouting could be distinguished even from the moon.

"…On the guitar the spider Nao Yuuki…" a lot of whistling could be heard coming form the men and a lot of squeals coming form the women, Nao bowed did her little solo and approached Natsuki, pushing her aside the red head spoke

"And finally, our lead singer and guitarist mutt… Natsuki Kuga!" Natsuki laughed at Nao's nickname, and bowed, half of the crowd had signs with Natsuki's name and Takeda had a head band with her face plastered on it, Natsuki furrowed at this but proceed with her little solo. Finally the four members of the band stood next to each other, bowed and left the stage. Shizuru was still completely shocked, to an extent that she didn't noticed Haruka was dragging her towards the garden where she had met Natsuki. After leaving Shizuru where she was supposed to Haruka went back with Yukino and congratulated Natsuki on her way back.

After a few minutes of standing dumbfounded on her place not knowing what to do, Shizuru felt two arms wrapping around her, not registering who was she elbowed the person, but quickly regretted doing so when she heard a very well known voice. "Ara… Shizuru ikezu…you didn't have to punch me" said a terrible imitation of her Kyoto-ben from behind her. She turned around to find Natsuki smiling teasingly at her. Immediately she launched herself towards the love of her life sobbing "Kannin na Natsuki I didn't k-knew i-it w-was y-you"

"Hey Shizuru why are you crying?" asked a very worried blunette.

"It's j-just t-that Natsuki…"

"Hey calm down Shizuru" Natsuki said while she stroked Shizuru's chestnut hair. Finally after a few minutes the brunette was able to control her sobbing.

"It's just that Natsuki is too sweet and I wasn't even answering her phone calls"

"And with all the right of the world Shizuru, I was an ass six days ago when we spoke under that tree, I didn't understood what you were talking about so I end up hurting you, I'm the one who should apologize" Shizuru smiled sweetly at the object of her affection and made herself comfortable on the blunette shoulder, since Natsuki had grown and was now, taller than her.

They stayed hugging each other for a few minutes until Natsuki separated them "Hey Shizuru, do you know what day is today?" Shizuru furrowed a little, something Natsuki found adorable. The brunette was sure there was something important but she couldn't put her finger on it, finally she gave up and shook her head. Natsuki smiled and said "It's the anniversary of the day me met" for the second time that day Natsuki had left her completely speechless, the green eye girl never remembered important days, not even her own birthday, the blunette laughed at the reaction she had gotten from Shizuru and backed breaking the embrace.

She looked for something in her pocket and finally took out form it a little rectangular box, she directed her gaze towards the red eye girl who was watching her curiously "Shizuru, I know I've been a pain in the ass being so dense and not accepting my own feelings while hurting you in the process, but…would you like to be my girlfriend?" Natsuki asked opening the little box revealing a silver necklace with a silver half moon _(1)_ Shizuru was at the verge of tears, but seeing the worried look Natsuki was giving her she refrained a little from doing so and answered the question "Yes Natsuki, I will"

"Oh thank god because…" the green eye girl was never able to finish her sentence because Shizuru kissed her on the lips, at first she was a little shocked but quickly recovered from it and started kissing her new girlfriend back. At first they were just exploring each others lips but then Natsuki's tongue entered Shizuru's mouth deepening the kiss, the both of them were kissing fiercely but finally after some time they had to part to take a breath.

They stayed looking at each other for what seemed an eternity recovering the air they had lost when finally Natsuki spoke "Ne Shizuru… would you be my only one?" the only answer she got from the red eye girl was a lovingly kiss.

* * *

_(1) Have you ever notice the necklace Shizuru has on Mai-Otome, I've always wondered where did she get it from, since it's a half moon you could relate it to Natsuki and the wolf thing but... maybe it's just me hahah!_

WOW! I needed a break from my other two stories, I'm stuck, well not really I have the idea for the next chapters but I can't seem to bring myself to write them down, wierd huh? I hope you liked the story, I'm not very used to do this kind of stories, but I have one lingering in my mind, if you liked this one maybe I'll write it. If you want you can leave a review and feel free to PM me.

hanazono

wow! nice one-shot! i love it!^^

give me tingles when i was reading! XD

woah, didn't notice that shizuru has a necklace in mai-otome^^

Thanks for the review but I had to erase the stroy so I put it here.

Mary


End file.
